


Quintuple

by gyunikum



Series: Fives [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ken/OT5, M/M, lowkey stomach worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways the boys show their love by how they touch Jaehwan's stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintuple

The way they touch his stomach, Jaehwan muses with a type of silly amusement that brings an uncontrollable smile to his lips, is different yet so similar in its essence.

Different in its physical form, but similar in the way of what they try to convey.

Hakyeon uses his belly as a pillow whenever he can, because he doesn’t like resting his head on Jaehwan’s chest. He says Jaehwan’s heartbeats are so loud that he can’t concentrate on anything else, and even though Jaehwan jokes that then he’ll try to become a vampire for Hakyeon, the older man just slaps his shoulder softly and slides down with a content sigh. Sometimes, when the both of them are up to it, things would get heated with Hakyeon’s hand sliding underneath the band of Jaehwan’s underwear,  but they usually rest like that, with Hakyeon’s head on Jaehwan’s stomach, and Jaehwan’s fingers tangled in Hakyeon’s hair.

Taekwoon doesn’t do much when he lies next to Jaehwan. It’s usually Jaehwan who rests his head on Taekwoon’s arm until he pulls it out when his arm gets too numb, but the other hand would always be on Jaehwan’s stomach. His finger would stroke around Jaehwan’s navel, drawing circles and shapes, and sometimes when Taekwoon feels naughty, he would glide his fingertips across the soft skin stretched thin over Jaehwan’s hipbones and his lower belly. Jaehwan both loves and hates the feeling, because he’d retract his stomach on instinct, tickling just in the gentlest way, but the pleasant shiver would travel all across his body.

Wonshik is a lot more daring than Jaehwan’s hyungs. He likes to tease Jaehwan when they laze around on the bed, and nowadays it’s such a rare occurrence that Jaehwan always, always makes sure to lie on his back and expose his stomach just enough for Wonshik to get a peek. Wonshik would rise to the bait without doubt, lowering himself down until he’s eye level with Jaehwan’s navel, and he would blow raspberries into Jaehwan’s skin. They would giggle at the farting sound it makes, but Wonshik never leaves right after that, he’d dip his tongue and leave a wet trail around the expanse of Jaehwan’s tummy, tearing a shuddering breath from Jaehwan’s throat.

Hongbin is the tickle-master of the five others, and he knows just how ticklish Jaehwan is, using it to his advantage to make Jaehwan squirm by pressing his fingers into the dips between Jaehwan’s ribs. He would straddle Jaehwan, so Jaehwan doesn’t kick him accidentally, and when Hongbin sees that Jaehwan’s had enough, his hands would travel down Jaehwan’s sides and rest on his stomach. Hongbin would flop down next to Jaehwan, staring into his eyes with a silly grin breaking his face into two, and Jaehwan’s stomach would squeeze without anyone touching it.

Sanghyuk is probably the most violent of the six. He likes to be dominating and showcase just how strong he is, how much power he has over Jaehwan, but Jaehwan knows better; he knows that it’s all because whenever Sanghyuk just as much as catches a glimpse of his stomach, the younger would crumble and latch onto Jaehwan’s belly with his lips without hesitation. He would drag his teeth across Jaehwan’s skin with a chuckle rumbling in his chest, the deep vibrations sinking into Jaehwan’s guts. More than enough times Sanghyuk would bite too, pinching the softest parts of Jaehwan’s belly between his teeth, just until Jaehwan could start complaining about the pain.

They display their love for him in different ways, but what Jaehwan loves the most is when they caress his stomach, always, always flat, and rumbling with hunger all the time.

And when they touch his stomach, Jaehwan feeds on their raw love, and it’s almost enough to fill him up, up to his throat, and Jaehwan loves the nausea, the dizziness, the feeling of his heart being just on the cusp of bursting with the emotions he wishes he could tell them with simple words.

But instead, all he can do is to just resist the tears from spilling over whenever they whisper and draw words of loving into Jaehwan’s navel, and he cherishes these sweet moments he picks up along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is... i dont even know. i just need. more ken loving.


End file.
